fwtcfandomcom-20200215-history
D20 System: AC Attack Rolls
THIS SYSTEM IS NOW DEPRECIATED; VISIT http://www.thehighguardmg.com/d20-start-screen FOR THE NEWEST COMBAT SYSTEM THE WINDS WILL UTILIZE DURING EVENTS AND RPs. ARIGHT IT'S AN ATTACK PHASE. WE'RE GONNA HIT THAT THING. WHATEVER -THAT- THING IS! WE HATE THAT THING, WE'RE GONNA PUNCH THAT THING AND WE'RE GONNA TAKE WHATEVER THAT THING HAS. YEAH. YEAH! PUNCHING THAT THING • Mobs, bosses and other enemies have what's called a DC. That's a Dice Check. Players have one, called an Armor Check, or AC - enemies do, too. Every mob will have a listed or shifting DC, based on their current health or status; watch for it during the DM's emoting and ask for it if you missed it. THAT MEANS YOUR FINAL ROLL RESULT MUST BE ABOVE THIS NUMBER TO HIT IT. But wait! How do you successfully hit the thing? -- WITH AN ATTEMPT ROLL! Wait for the DM to finish emoting, then ROLL 20. Do this by typing '/roll 20' into your chat box. An ATTEMPT roll is the initial /roll 20 of the round. Everyone must roll out of 20 to pass the DM's listed check; even if the player doesn't pass, it could trigger a buff's activation. Be sure you know what your buffs are and what they do when you pick one! A WEAPON roll is the roll performed if you pass your ATTEMPT roll; all weapon rolls are listed based on your IC weapon type, and can be affected by your combat buffs. What was your result? Was it pretty high? Low? Decent number? Let's inflate it with a modifier. • ARE YOU ROLLING TO PUNCH IT? ADD STRENGTH. ARE YOU ROLLING TO CAST SPELLS AT IT? ADD INTELLECT. ARE YOU TRYING TO SEDUCE IT, TALDARICK? ADD CHARISMA. WHAT'S THE DM SAY TO SPECIFICALLY USE? USE THAT MOD. THEIR USES ARE ENDLESS. Whatever action you're trying to take, add the corresponding modifier to your roll result. SO FAR, WE'VE GOT YOUR BASIC ROLL + YOUR MODIFIER. UTILIZING COMBAT BUFFS Everyone's favorite: Combat buffs. You can pick your combat buff from an ever-expanding list of buffs posted on the Messageboard, or their corresponding Wikia page. See one you like for the class you want to play? Does it fit your character or combat style? Pick that buff. Be sure to use it in events! That combat buff is going to affect your rolls - or maybe even someone else's! Do whatever math it says to do. Follow its instructions. Hit harder! Hold off on your attacks to hit harder three rounds from now! Change your results. Change your results for the next roll. Who knows! Does it have a cooldown? Stipulations on use? Keep track of that. NOW WE'RE UP TO: ROLL TOTAL + MODIFIER + COMBAT BUFF BONUS. THAT FINAL TOTAL'S YOUR ATTEMPT ROLL. ATTEMPT VS WEAPON ROLLS An ATTEMPT roll is the initial /roll 20 of the round. Everyone must roll out of 20 to pass the DM's listed check; even if the player doesn't pass, it could trigger a buff's activation. Be sure you know what your buffs are and what they do when you pick one! RaidDM: The ogre is suitably distracted by Wey's pantsing attempt, leaving it open - literally and figuratively - for attack! DC of 9 to hit! Bakuzan rolls 11 (1-20) Bakuzan passes the Dice Check, or DC, and now gets to perform her '''Weapon' roll!'' A WEAPON roll is the roll performed if you pass your ATTEMPT roll; all weapon rolls are listed based on your IC weapon type, and can be affected by your combat buffs. Be sure you know what your buffs are and what they do when you pick one! It can't be said enough - if you have a question about how your combat buff works, let an officer know! WEAPONS + ATTACK DAMAGE OKAY SO! You've finally passed the DC required to hit the enemy! Great. Now you're going to roll again to gauge the damage you've done. Your rolls are based on the weapons that you're ICly carrying around. That result is the damage you've done to the target. Emote it however you want! Category:D20